A Stormy Halloween Love
by JinxJayJess
Summary: My fanfic entry for DeviantArt's group Fairy-Tail-FC. Mostly Gajevy. However I hope you enjoy all the little details of other couples of Fairy Tail in it.


{{Author's Comment: Hello Everyone! First off, Every character's outfit list will be at the very end of the fanfic. I didn't want to make a extremely long paragraph of what everyone was wearing. Sorry ^_^ Another thing. Incase you haven't notice this is a very long fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, and of course Happy Halloween! Another another thing, the reason there is a ton of orange and black mentions is because of course its Halloween colors and it reminds me of Gajevy 3 JinxJayJess}}

**A Stormy Halloween Love**

Just another day in Magonlia. Well except that today was the most costume infested day in the world. Halloween. However, due to the inclinement weather that came from the across the sea into their homeland. Some members of Fairy Tail, was trapped in their guild for protection from this harsh storm that has moved in.

Sitting at the bar, Levy was petting and attempting to calm down Pantherlily who was curl up into a ball covering his ears as much as he could everytime the lighting strikes. _Sigh_ Levy was continueingly petting Pantherlily _I wonder how Gajeel is doing _Levy thoughted to herself.

"Hey Levy dear, how are you and Pantherlily is holding up to the storm?" Fairy Tail's S-Class and bar tender Mirajane asked beside her. Levy looks downward to see now a sleeping Panterlily in her lap. "Well, Pantherlily is asleep finally. This storm was scaring him to death. I'm doing okay, just kinda tired Mira." Levy replied back. "Well, how about this," Mirajane said, she walks closer to where Levy was sitting, and gently picks up Panterlily from her lap."there now you can grab one of the blankets from the closet, lay down in the booths and get some rest. From my guessing, you couldn't fall asleep so easliy last night." Mirajane then walks away carrying Pantherlily in her arms. Levy _sighs It's like I'm open book to her..._ Levy then slowly scoots her bar seat backwards, and gets out of the chair. Levy walks to the closet to grab a blanket, and somewhat slightly runs to the nears cushion booth. Levy then lays down on the booth, while making her dress doesn't come up, and throw the blanket on top. _I wonder where that stupid dragon slayer is. _Levy thens attempts to close out the storm noises echoing through the guild, and finally goes to sleep.

Gajeel runs through Magonlia, but stopping every few second to aviod getting hit with lighting, and starts to run again to the Fairy Tail guild. Gajeel hates days like this. He curses himself for being the iron dragon slayer during storms like this. Running out and even walking in the bad storms like this, is like wishing a trillion death wishes to hit him. However, soon enough after a few hundred feet he reaches the Fairy Tail guild gates. Just less than a hundred feet for safety.

_ Creek..._

Gajeel walks in all the guild being soaking wet. Mirajane looks up with her tired eyes after watching everyone sleep for a couple hours. "Oh. Welcome back Gajeel." Mirajane said to the dragon slayer. Gajeel looks around seeing everyone asleep. "How in the hell is everyone asleep during this storm?" Gajeel questions out quietly out loud. " Oh, I somewhat convience everyone to go sleep, since they all look so tired. I ended recleaning the dishes, and watch them sleep." Mirajane replied back.

Gajeel looks around the guild to see who is all here. Natsu, Happy, ended up sitting up on the floor next to the booth where Lucy was laying down in. Juvia was laying her head down on a table near by, sleeping away. Bickslow, Freed, and Elfman was all facing their backs to a small corner, nodding there heads off while they are asleep. Gajeel finally spots the guild's bookworm sleeping a few booths away from the bar, covered in a green blanket. "Hey Mira, where is Pantherlily? I thought I left him here with Levy?" Gajeel questions the s-class mage. Mirajane comes around the bar island and said," Well I took Pantherlily away from Levy when he fell asleep in her lap, that way she can catch some sleep as well," Mirajane points to a the sleeping exceed on a pillow on the bar island, facing away from the windows." See he's right there." Mirajane said. "Does he know about it yet?" Gajeel asks. "Not that I know of." Mirajane replied back.

Cana walks out barefoot out of the guild's stairway that leads to the basement. "Hey Cana. How's things looking down there?" Mirajane asks the card mage. "Looking good Mira. Just waiting for the others to bring the more food and decro for the place." Cana replied back quietly. "So, iron man. Did you get it?" Cana questions the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel pulls out a medium size orange and black flora design bag out of his jean pocket. "Got it right here." Gajeel says. "Ohh.. Let me see." Mirajane said with big sparkling pleading eyes. "No, can do Mira. Remember he is one strong stubborn dragon slayer. He ain't letting anyone see this before her." Cana said. "I guess your right about that Cana. All dragon slayers are stubborn." Mirajane said. "Hey!" Gajeel yelled. "Shhh..." Both Cana and Mirajane hush the dragon slayer. Mirajane looks through the guild hall to see if anyone had awaken.

"Sorry..." Gajeel mumbled. "Anyway... We need you to get ready for it, while us and the others get together and finish setting up the place," Mirajane said to Gajeel." Cana I need you to stay up here and watch over everyone, and make sure that they don't wake up." "Can I get some booze while I watch them?" Cana asks her. "Yes but don't come down all drunk though, okay?" "Drunk? Good golly Mira, when am I not drunk?" Cana said smiling gigglely.

Mirajane took Gajeel to the small bed rooms the guild has built in since the grand magic games. "Your outfit is all set out. Whenever Laxus comes back, I'll have him check up on you, to make sure that the outfit doesn't need any adjustments. Okay?" Mirajane kindly smiles up to the iron dragon slayer. "Like I need help getting ready for this thing Mira." Gajeel said back. Mirajane walks out the room, and quietly closes the door. Gajeel walks up to the door to lock it. Gajeel walks up to the small closet and open it up. Inside was his outfit for tonight.

Laxus comes through the back door of the guild carrying a big duffle bag. He takes off his cape, and shake the left over rain off his hair. "Welcome back, Laxus. Did you get everything left for the food?" Erza comes out the hallway that leads to the kitchen. "Yeah." Laxus gives the duffle bag to Erza. Erza opens the bag to see all the food and ingredients they needed. "Yup this should be it. Hey Gray, carry this to the kitchen okay." Erza called out. Gray comes out the door from the kitchen and walks up to Laxus and Erza. "I'm guessing the storm hasn't let up any has it?" Gray said kiddingly. "Of course it hasn't, Gray." Mirajane said back behind him. "Anyway, guys we still have a lot to do, and only a short few hours left to do it. So let's get back to work!" Mirajane told the gang.

Erza started to walk back to the kitchen. Gray picked up the heavy duffle bag back to the kitchen. Mirajane went to a near by table that had some dry wash clothes on them. She walks back to Laxus and starts to help him dry off. "After you get warm and dried off soon, I need you to check on Gajeel and see how's he doing with his outfit for tonight. Then to start wake up the guys and give them the directions for tonight, okay?" Mirajane looks up to the lighting dragon slayer. Laxus grabbed the cloth out of Mira's hand. "Warm up? I'm always warm, I'm a dragon. We are always warm. Well most of the time at least. Laxus starts to bent his head to Mirajane. "Laxus..." Mirajane quietly whispers.

_Creek..._

Laxus and Mirajane quickly put space between each other to see the newest visitors. Their faces blushing fully. "Hey there Jellal, Meredy." Mirajane welcomes the two mages. Jellal and Meredy walks into the back dooraway to get out of the storm. Jellal was carrying a small duffle bag, while Meredy was carrying quiet a few smaller bags. Laxus walks up to Meredy and takes the bags from her. "Oh, thank you Laxus." Meredy thanks the lighting dragon slayer. Laxus starts to walk to the hallway that leads to the second entrance to the basement. He then walks into the basement. "Sorry that we are a little bit late Mirajane. The storm delate the travel here." Jellal apolizges to the bar maid. "Oh it's okay Jellal. You and Meredy can help Erza and Gray in the kitchen, and set things out in the basement. Then get into your outfits quickly before your times okay?" "Okay!" Meredy excitly replies back. Meredy then grabs a very blushing Jellal by his other hand that isn't occupied with the duffle back and starts to walking to the kitchen.

"Looks like this is going to be a very insterting night." Mirajane said to herself. She ends up walking to the guild's hall to start walking up the girls one by one.

"Levy... Levy dear..." Mirajane said while sightly shaking the bookworm's shoulders to wake her up. Levy slowly opens her eyes to see the s-class mage looking down on her. "Mira? What is it?" Levy mumbly questions Mirajane. "Just thought that I should wake you up, come on get up. I need to take you somewhere." Mirajane started to get back on her feet, while Levy uncovers herself and starts to put on her sandals. Levy now on her feet, but still feeling a little bit sleepy. Mirajane quickly grabs her hand and starts to lead and drag Levy to the upstairs stairway. "Mirajane, why are you rushing me? I just woke up.." Levy questions and complains to the bar maid, while walking up the stairway. Mirajane doesn't reply back. Irriated, Levy starts to ponder about what's this is all about.

Now fully up the stairs on the second floor. Mirajane then slowly walks to the second bed room door. "Levy, as you pretty well now today is a very festive day. So, I thought we should all be festive looking. Your outfit is in the closet in here, and you can fix your make up and hair any way you want it. However, you **CANNOT **come out of this room until you here three knocks. Okay?" Mirajane told and demanded Levy. "Okay?" Levy agreeingly replys back to her. Mira then opens the bed room door and push Levy in, shut the door. Levy slowly walks around the room's wall mirror. Thankfully, this bedroom didn't have any window. Levy walked to the closet to open and see what festive clothes was in there.

When Levy open the closet, in there was one of the most expensive looking dresses she ever laid her eyes on. It was long heart line sleeveless white dress, covered with a dust of diamonds and sparkles, at the bottom of the dress the white slowly turn into a light blue. Where the dress split at the legs, it had small white with light blue tip feathers along the borders. Levy was awe about the beauty of the dress. Levy quickly gets out of her orange dress, to try on the dress. Levy went to look at the mirror to see how it looks on her, and yet somehow the dress fits to every part of her body. Levy when over back to the closet attempting to find the shoes that goes with the dress. Because she didn't want to wear her normal everyday sandals. She pulled out the small drawers in the dresser to find a pair of light blue sandals, the second drawer she found a box with a blue headband with three adornment feathers on it, and in the third drawer she found a few boxes of different kinds of jewerly to choose from.

Levy quickly starts to braid all her hair so that it will hand on one side of her face. As she puts on the headband she notice that she didn't like the way her hair when with the handband. So, Levy puts the headband on the nearby table, and starts to undo her hair from the braid. Surprisingly she notices that he hair was already turning curly from being in a braid for such a short time. Levy then puts on the headband. While liking the dress and outfit alone, she didn't want to make anyone angry about not wearing any jewerly. So she picked out the most simple of jewerly she saw. A single diamond necklace.

While Levy makes her finally adjustments, and putting on some light makeup. She starts to wonder again what is really going on outside of her room.

_Knock..Knock..Knock..._

Gajeel heard the knocks and persumes its Laxus outside of the door. Gajeel opens the door, to find Gildarts outside wearing somekind of bronze armor with a wolf's head mask on top of his head. "Gildarts? Happen to Laxus coming on to check on me?" Gajeel ponders the older s-class mage. "Mirajane told me to check up on you instead of lighting boy. Mirajane had to rush Laxus to his changing room to get ready, because he persumingly forgot after he got all the other guys to their changing rooms." Gildarts replied back. Gildarts walks into Gajeel's room and starts to walk around and stare at Gajeel. "What is it?" Gajeel said irriatedly. Gajeel didn't like being stared at, well except from Levy that is. "Hmmm..." Gildarts mumbled. Gajeel went back to his room's mirror to check his outfit. Gajeel was wearing, nothing but black suit, cloak,and hat , with an exception to a red ribbon that is tied around his collar.

"You should have went with the burn edges cloak instead of a regular one, Gajeel. It suits your personality more." Gildarts finally said. "I'm going to be in the shadows during most of the beginning during it, so should it really matter?" Gajeel replied back. Gildarts stare down at Gajeel. Gajeel was shocked by Gildarts reaction. Gildarts grin,"Of course it matter boy! Tonight is the night!" Gildarts happy exclaims. Gildarts then grab Gajeel by the shoulders, and stares down on him again. "But if anything goes wrong between you two. I WILL END YOU."Gildarts threaten him. Gajeel a little taken back by that threat, but smiles up to the s-class mage and says,"Don't worry about that old man. I'll never hurt her again." Gildarts grin at Gajeel,"Well then Gajeel, ready for the big night?" Gildarts and Gajeel starts to head out of Gajeel's changing room, and head down to the basement stairway.

_ Knock..Knock..Knock..._

Levy sits up from the room's single chair, to open the door, hoping that Mirajane is outside to give her some explanations about what is really going on. Levy opens the door and in front of her was Jet, wearing a race car driver's uniform. Jet then stares at awe at Levy, and how beautiful she was. Jet then quickly snaps out of awe state, and said,"Hello Levy. Mirajane did choice the right outfit for you. Anyway, I've been order to escort and put a blind on you to the event." "Wait, blindfold me? But there are stairs. What's really going on Jet? I know it's Halloween, but the Master Makarov hasn't announce any celebration or parties for this holiday." Levy exclaims to her team mate. "First, I will not explain what's going on. Second, I will carry you down the stairs, it's the least I can do for you. Thirdly, well I just can't tell you what's going on Lev." Jet told Levy.

Jet then pulled out a black blindfold out of his uniform pocket. Jet then goes behind Levy and place the blindfold over her eyes. Jet took Levy hand and start to lead Levy to the stairway, Jet then picked up Levy bridled style and carry her down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Jet gently put Levy back on her feet, and took her by the hand again and start leading her to the basement stairway. "Jet, you know I know every inch of this guild, so tell me why are you leading me to the guild's basement?" Levy finally asked. "I already told you Levy, I've been ordered not to tell you. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to ruin it." Jet replied back. Jet stops and picked up Levy again. and take her downstairs. Once down the stairs, Jet puts down Levy again grab her hand again, and open the door.

_Creak..._

Jet then lead Levy into the cooled air basement that holds all the stored up booze and storage. "Can I take off my blindfold now Jet?" Levy getting really impatient about not knowing what's going on. "Not yet." Jet replies back. Jet then leads her a few more couple feet away from the doorway. Jet then let go of Levy's hand. Jet walks away from Levy. "Eh? Jet? What's going on? Don't leave me while being blindfold!" Levy exclaimed out. Levy then reach up above her head and starts to undo the blindfold. While still having the blindfold on, she sense a light turning on, when she got the blindfold off, she was in major awe of what was happening.

A surprise Halloween party. While Levy, somewhat figure out what was going to happen thanks to Jet's costume. She was still in awe of all the decro. The room was filled with black, orange, red and green lights. There was fog machines at every corner to give the room a creepy looking grave yard look. There was pumpkin and ghost ice sculpture {most likely done by Gray}, the biggest Halloween theme black and orange cake was in the middle of the main food table. There was multiple streamers, games, and of course food and booze in the whole basement.

"Surprise Levy!" Levy turns around to find everyone and a few special guests yelled out to her. "How do you like it Levy?" Mirajane comes out to group, she was wearing of nothing but a she devil outfit that fits her very well. "It's wonderful Mirajane." Levy exclaims with happiness. "Good good. We wanted it to be perfect for tonight." Mirajane explains. Mirajane then took Levy by the arm, to show everyone's outfits. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza, was the first ones to come up to Levy. Lucy was wearing a light pink ball gown, Juvia was wearing a blue ice skater outifit, most likely to show off to a certain ice mage. Erza was wearing a simple black dress while holding one of her swords. Behind them, Natsu was wearing pirate outfit, the same with Happy. Gray was a few feet behind Juvia staring at her, Gray was wearing a somewhat matching ice skater outfit, without the shirt of course. Surprising, Jellal one of the few special guests she saw was right next to Erza, wearing dark blue toga while holding a judgement scale in his hand.

"Oh my goodness, everyone you look so wonderful in those costumes!" Levy says out loud. "Thank Levy. Now, we should get you ready for something. Hey Natsu go ahead and get the light." Erza demanded. Erza then took Levy along with Mirajane in middle of the room. Then the lights when off again. Erza and Mirajane then left Levy just like Jet did a few minutes earlier. "Guys, seriously this again?" Levy said out loud. Luckily Levy wasn't blindfold this time, but all she could see was a few gold in the dark lights and darkness. Then the light turn on slightly. In front of her, was a shadow. When Levy fully adjusted her eyes, she saw his oh so familiar red eyes. "Gajeel?" Levy asks. Gajeel just nods. The lights when off again. "Again?" Levy mumbled to herself. This time the lights fully came on to a reveal the iron dragon slayer bent on one knee. "Levy..." Gajeel mumbled roughly. "Gajeel are you okay?" Levy asks him while slowly getting on her knees to see if he is okay. "No, I mean yes, but don't get on your knees Levy." Gajeel said. Then everything came like a train hitting her. He was proposing to her. Levy takes one step backwards and cover her mouth with one hand. "Gajeel... Are you..?" Levy tries to ask. Gajeel looking down said "Levy, I know when we first met, I hurt you, and your friends," Gajeel looking at Jet and Droy as if he is asking for forgiveness,"But since Master Makarov has taken me under his wing, you was the first one to accept me here. We help each with small things, and big missions. Levy, your one of the smartest and most beautifulest girls in this whole guild."Gajeel now looking up to her, some tears flowing from his eyes,"Will you be mine? Forever?" Gajeel finally asks. All through the basement all the females yell in excitement and stare down at Levy. "Well... This you didn't really properly asked me..." Levy said. Gajeel looks down and curses himself. "However..," Levy then bent down to both of her knees inbetween Gajeel legs," My answer is yes." Levy looks at Gajeel who is now looking at Levy straight in the eyes. "Gajeel the ring!" Mirajane yelled out to the iron dragon slayer. "Oh yeah..." Gajeel mumbled. Levy start to giggled. Gajeel pulled out the orange and black bag, and pulled out a black box. He then opened the box to Levy. Inside the box, was a orange and black silver coated ring. Gajeel took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Levy's finger. Gajeel started to get up, while helping Levy to get up as well. Instead, Levy jump into Gajeel's arms and start to kiss him. Gajeel kissed back while holding up Levy.

The whole guild cheered for the happiness for the iron dragon slayer and the bookworm. Levy was then drag away from Gajeel, as the girls give statements about Gajeel, they ohhh and awhhhhh when Levy was showing off the ring. A few times inbetween Gajeel and Levy would sneak glances to each other. The guys all gather around Gajeel like the girls did to Levy, start congratulating Gajeel taking a big leap of courage on asking Levy. "Well, I guess I should be the party crasher eh?" Baccuas comes into the Fairy Tail guild's basement. "Baccuas, you finally made it!" Cana walks up towards her fellow drunkard. "You know I wouldn't say no to free booze babe." Baccaus hugs his arm around Cana, across the room Gildarts was jinxing Baccaus to no end.

The whole Halloween night as a whole, ended up being more screams and cheers. All the boys ended up being with their girls, and counted to three and kissed their girls all the same time. End Max and his broom.

Characters Halloween Costume List:

Levy: Angel Gajeel: Dark Magician Mirajane: She Devil Laxus: King

Freed: Prince Bickslow: Joker Evergreen: Fairy Elfman: Beast

Natsu: Pirate Lucy: Princess Juvia: Ice Skater Gray: Ice Skater

Erza: A maiden with a sword Jellal: Judge Makarov: Old King Gildarts: The King's Dog

Cana: Maid Bacchus: Knight Jet: Race Car Driver Droy: Flower?

Lissanna: Swan Princess Meredy: Cat Alzack: Cowboy Bisca: Cow Girl

Happy: Pirate Carla: Ghost Pantherlily: Samuari Macao: Hunter

Wendy: Lost Girl Romeo: Lost Boy Loke: Lion Reedus: Jaeger

Wakaba: Farmer Nab: Businessman Warren: Batman Vijeeter: Dancer

Max:Groom Broom: Bride Laki: Archer Kinana: Snake


End file.
